hyorufandomcom-20200213-history
Eyan Classes
The following are lists of classes in Eyan University and descriptions for each of them. First Year Classes All First Year classes are a year long course. Eyan University requires that First Years have a minimum of six classes. It is also required of First Years to take the class "Study of Hyoru 1." + = Must be approved by a teacher and/or must fulfill a pre-requisite. ++ = Summoner must be capable of using Magic himself or herself. *Beginning Summoning - Magic Branch: One of the two available branches of Beginning Summoning at Eyan. This focuses on the magic branch of the Summoner and Hyoru skills, which involve things like the basic mana transfer to the complex mana encapsulation. *Beginning Summoning - Kyo Branch: One of the two available branches of Beginning Summoning at Eyan. This focuses on the Kyo branch of the Summoner and Hyoru skills and the effects of a Kyo on the Summoner and Hyoru, which involve things like the basic mind interaction to how a link between a Summoner and Hyoru can be used for other uses besides what's normally taught in the other universities' Beginning Summoning classes. *Beginning Alchemy: A class on alchemy. In this class, students will learn the basis of alchemy and how it works, to be able to discern materials that are useful for the creation of basic alchemic items, and being able to create basic alchemic items, such as low grade magic stones. *Beginning Summoner Magic - Mana Manipulation(++): A class for students who are capable of using magic, either by having the Te affinity or their Hyoru having the Te affinity. For this branch, there is emphasis magic manipulation through resonation with thought process and projection although there are still basic spells that are still taught. *Beginning Summoner Magic - Spells(++): A class for students who are capable of using magic, either by having the Te affinity or their Hyoru having the Te affinity. For this branch, there is emphasis on spells, which require more complex thoughts and handling then simple magic manipulation. However, magic manipulation is still trained to the bare minimum so a student will have a solid basis that allows them to use spells that require complex thoughts. *Beginning Combat(+): A class that teaches basic combat techniques, both unarmed and armed. The class also emulates duels and other combat scenarios that will test the students' ability to think in battle and how well they can develop a strategy with their Hyoru to overcome opponents. *Beginning Transformation: A class that gives the students' Hyoru the opportunity to explore and practice one of their most fundamental skills: transformation. At the very least, being able to transform into a human form and some inanimate object will be required to pass the class. *Beginning Hyoru Magic - Mana Manipulation: A class for students' Hyoru to mainly practice magic manipulation. Basic spells are still taught but, in the end, emphasis on a Hyoru's natural ability to manipulate magic is focused on. *Beginning Hyoru Magic - Spells: A class for students' Hyoru to mainly practice various spells. Magic manipulation is still touched upon and practiced but the main emphasis is on the various spells that a Hyoru can learn. *General Magic Theory 1: A class that looks at one of the fundamental aspects of magic: resonation. The basis of resonation and how resonation affects physical objects are looked at for this class. The class builds up for how different forms of magic all resonate differently depending on the material, which is what is taught in General Magic Theory 2. *Origins of Magic 1: A class on the history of magic and how it has affected the world. Certain well-known magical areas are observed to determine both how the area has changed over time because of magic and how magic has changed over time because of the area. *General Math 1: A class that teaches the fundamentals of Algebra I and Geometry. *General Language Arts 1: A class focused on reading and writing in the common language of Sarasho Kingdom. *World History 1: A class for teaching the history of the current known world. Goes as far back as a few centuries prior to the First Summoner up to the age of the First Summoner. *Eyan History 1: A class that teaches not just the history of Eyan University and Eyan city but the effect Eyan has had on the continent Eyan resides on. Lasts from the establishment of Eyan University to the event known as "The Rampage." *Study of Magical Creatures 1: A class on magical races. For this beginning level class, the races covered are Elves, Dwarves, and Fairies, all three of which still have some numbers throughout the world. *Study of Hyoru 1: A class that studies Hyoru and Kyo in a more research based setting. Used to establish an understanding of what Hyoru actually are from what has been currently researched. *Medical Studies 1: A class that teaches the basics of medical procedures using both alchemic items, which can be used for treating and helping various living creatures, and basic physical tools, which cannot be used to help non-magical races. * In-depth Resonance Studies - Materials: Either this branch or the Souls branch is recommended to be taken with General Magic Theory 1. It looks at the resonation of physical material more in depth. Cannot be taken at the same time as the Souls branch of In-depth Resonance Studies. *In-depth Resonance Studies - Souls: Either this branch or the Materials branch is recommended to be taken with General Magic Theory 1. It looks at the resonation of physical material more in depth. Cannot be taken at the same time as the Materials branch of In-depth Resonance Studies. *Beginning Music: A class for those interested in being part of a full orchestra. *Beginning Art: A class focused on sketching and composition. *Engineering and Magic: A class that focuses on the creation of machines and certain aspects of machines, such as their magic stones. *Study of Modern Life: A class on the current living standards of the Summoners and Hyoru and how to properly fit in with the general population who are not Summoners. Second Year Classes /* Will be filled in... eventually */ Third Year Classes /* Will be filled in... eventually */